


Две стороны одного шаникса

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Выяснение отношений и разбор психологических травм по-десептиконски.





	Две стороны одного шаникса

**Author's Note:**

> Писать фемслэш в ТФ немножко странно, но мне понравилось х3  
Фэндом "Cyberverse".
> 
> Арт:  
https://pp.userapi.com/c851420/v851420197/b101f/SamGjokpn88.jpg

Шэдоустрайкер разразилась громкой бранью, когда окончательно осознала, что они со Слипстрим застряли здесь надолго. Оплавки-автоботы неожиданно легко заманили их в ловушку, а сикеры-подчинённые трусливо разлетелись в разные стороны, когда внизу грянул взрыв, и их обеих похоронил завал. Если бы не истончившиеся от времени каменные стены катакомб, куда обе вовремя нырнули, их бы точно завалило… И хотя связь резко обрубилась, перекрытая толстым слоем горных пород, они были актив. Для начала неплохо.  
\- Шлак-шлак-шлак, - ругалась Шэдоустрайкер, - влипли так влипли. А всё из-за этих автоботских выскочек! Какого болта ты, гайка драная, понеслась за той сукой?! Тебя что, блеск собственного бампера ослепил, ржавое ты ведро?!  
Слипстрим равнодушно выковыривала острым когтём из забившегося мелкой крошкой дула нуль-луча особо противный камешек и не сразу сообразила, что обращались к ней.  
\- Сама-то не лучше, - огрызнулась она, раздражённая тем, что огрызок земных пород пробирался только глубже, никак не давая подцепить себя. Наверное, лучше оставить его в покое и потом, в тишине кварты, разобрать оружие и почистить как следует. - Как заметила яркий бампер жёлтенького автобота, так сразу всё бросила и помчалась за ним. Влюбилась что ли? Ха-ха-ха! - гадко рассмеялась сикер. - И не мечтай. На тебя даже дрон-уборщик не посмотрит, красавица. Я удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь решится сорвать тебе нарезку.  
Похихикивая, Слипстрим вернулся к очистке. Чуть подумав, она активировала вентиляцию и попыталась выдуть преграду изнутри. Но камень зацепился за гладкий ствол острыми гранями и теперь только неприятно расцарапывал ствол изнури. Увлечённая борьбой с местной горной породой, сикер не заметила воцарившейся тишины. А через клик с болезненным воплем свалилась с насиженного места и вцепилась в собственной фейсплет.  
\- Ты продавила мне носовой конус, сука! - заорала она, вскакивая. - Ну всё, я разнесу тебя в клочья, гнида, тебе не жить! - завизжала сикер.  
\- Давай, - гнусно ухмыльнулась Шэдоустрайкер. - Думаешь, я тебя боюсь? - фембот выступила из тени, довольно потирая расцарапанные костяшки, которые даже приятно побаливали после встречи с безукоризненно красивой лицевой одной из командиров десептиконских ВВС. - Думаешь, я вообще чего-нибудь боюсь после того, как меня разорвало на куски? Дезактив всегда ходит рядом с нами, дорогуша, удивлена, что ты до сих пор этого не поняла… Хотя, быть может, ты слишком красива, чтобы замечать такие вещи, - едко процедила она. - Вставай, - Шэдоустрайкер резко выпрямилась, расправляя не особо похожие друг на друга крылья. - Не ожидала, но признаю: от тебя есть польза… Твои вопли открыли новый проход.  
Слипстрим гневно сплюнула стекающий в рот энергон и поднялась, с ужасом ощупывая вдавленные и начинающий болеть носовой конус. Удар у командира разведывательного отряда был поставлен на отлично. Поговаривали, её обучал сам Шоквейв, а его запрограмированные дроны были способны воспроизводить атаки любого уровня… даже их лидера - Мегатрона.  
\- Нулёвка стрёмная, - прошипела сикер в ответ, поднимаясь. - Я тебе это ещё припомню.  
Она снова сплюнула и, наконец, обернулась, рассматривая длинный тёмный проход, дружелюбно распахнувший клыкастую пасть. Это же надо было так навернуться, чтобы зацепить крыльями булыжник, свалить целую кучу камней и в итоге отыскать выход. Шэдоустрайкер - сука ржавая, снова подумала Слипстрим.  
\- Пошли, - брезгливо скривилась она, - быстрее двинемся вперёд, быстрее выйдем отсюда.  
Слипстрим шагнула было первой, но тут же отступила, засомневавшись. Тоннель не внушал ей доверия, а вписанный в прошивку страх замкнутых пространств грозил через несколько бриймов перерасти в полноценную истерику. Вот только этого ей не хватало!  
\- В чём дело? - обернулась Шэдоустрайкер и тут же замолкла, рассматривая напряжённый корпус вынужденной спутницы. - Вот оно что…  
\- А тебя это не напрягает? - Слипстрим шмыгнула остатками носа. - Отсюда даже с подсветкой не видно, насколько далеко нам идти.  
\- Ничуть, - флегматично пожала плечами та, - пошли уже. Так и быть, я пойду первой, раз принцесса только при виде опасности уже сливает отработку, - едко поддела она второго командира.  
\- Ты не только корпусом убогая, но ещё и процессором, - фыркнула Слипстрим, - сразу видно, чья работа. Любой бы собрал тебя нормальной, но тебе повезло, и ты попала к Шоквейву. Неудачница.  
Шэдоустрайкер резко остановилась, опасно выпрямила плечи и крепко сжала кулаки. Промолчала. И через брийм всё также уверенно направилась вперёд.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, - холодно бросила она себе за спину, - не тебе меня судить. Я пошла. Можешь оставаться, если трусишь, принцесса. Может быть, твои сикеры через пару лет откопают отсюда твой прекрасный дезактивный корпус… - пропела фембот и исчезла во мраке.  
Слипстрим подскочила и заозиралась, выискивая в темноте хоть что-то, что подсказало бы ей, где сейчас стояла Шэдоустрайкер. Но навигация сбоила, а боязнь замкнутых пространств постепенно набирала обороты. Сикер с ужасом осознала, что какой бы противной не была другая командир, с ней всяко спокойнее, чем в одиночку.  
\- Стой, подожди меня! - взвизгнула она и, собирая остатки мужества, ринулась в темноту. - Я с тобой.  
Неподалёку вспыхнули огни: Шэдоустрайкер врубила подсветку, разгоняя клубящиеся тени, ластящиеся к её ногам. Фембот криво усмехнулась, но промолчала, не стала комментировать позорный писк со-коммандера.

*** 

Фемботы продвигались вперёд долго и при этом довольно медленно. Конструкция корпуса Слипстрим, как показала практика, была рассчитана на открытое пространство. Как ни крутилась десептикон, ей не удавалось сложить или изогнуть крылья так, чтобы не цепляться ими за неравномерно обтёсанные каменные стени. Шэдоустракер в этом смысле было проще: хоть она и не покорила небеса, но выступающие детали её корпуса легко уходили вниз в вертикальное положение. Компактно и удобно. Хотя ни первой, ни второй общее положение не мешало перебрасываться колкостями.  
\- Квинтец, я вся в сколах, - противно ныла Слипстрим, - моя полировка… крылья… шлак! Когда мы выберемся отсюда? - захныкала она.  
\- Когда ты заваришь рот и побыстрее зашевелишь поршнями, - раздражённо шипела в ответ Шэдоустрайкер. После чего Слипстрим спотыкалась, и второму командиру приходилось поднимать её на ноги. Цоканье дюз-каблуков возобновлялось, и в гордом молчании они вдвоём продолжали путь.  
Наконец, впереди замелькало что-то светлое, и Слипстрим оживилась. Тоннель - длинный, долгий, мрачный, несмотря на включенную на полную мощность подсветку, - давил на всё естество сикера, и с каждым шагом она начинала всё больше и больше нервничать. Ей и раньше доводилось бывать в плену в подобных местах, но так долго ещё никогда!  
\- Это… энергон? - удивилась Шэдоустрайкер. - Откуда он здесь? Наши сканеры не засекали в этом секторе никаких месторождений…   
\- Похоже на склад, - Слипстрим с облегчением стравила пар и позволила себе распрямиться, разминая затёкшие конечности. - Правда, у нас проблемка.  
Ярко-алые окуляры с сомнением оглядели инсигнию автоботов, выцарапанную на полу. Небольшое квадратное помещение было покрыто слоем многолетней пыли. Кубов с энергоном была мало, а то, что осталось, оказалось покрыто в лучшем случае коррозийным налётом.  
\- Как думаешь, долго они здесь стоят? - Слипстрим с сомнением покосилась на ближайший куб, заманчиво поблёскивающий голубым боком из-под тонны пыли и грязи. - Судя по всему, автоботы давно покинули это место.  
\- Думаешь, это одна из их баз? - поинтересовалась Шэдоустрайкер. - Хм, возможно. Нужно осмотреться. Может быть, найдём что-нибудь ещё.  
\- Если что, кричи, - хмыкнула Слипстрим и ловко увернулась от молниеносного подзатыльника. - Её величество Слипстрим с радостью придёт тебе на помощь!.. Может быть.  
Шэдоустрайкер с ненавидящим стоном стравила пар, показала не-совсем-подруге “лижи гайку” и гордо направилась в противоположную сторону. Слипстрим рассмеялась ей вслед.  
Через двадцать бриймов они снова встретились, но уже у заброшенных, местами проржавевших кварт. Шэдоустрайкер отыскала несколько наименее безобидно выглядящих кубов с топливом и притащила их к консоли, которую с трудом запустила и теперь пыталась выйти на связь хоть с кем-нибудь из десептиконов. Слипстрим с жутким грохотом опустилась в соседнее кресло.  
\- Я отыскала два выхода, но оба завалены. Век будем их разбирать, - пожаловалась она. - А у тебя что?  
\- Никакой ценной информации, никакой связи, даже кибервордов нет… скукота, - фыркнула та, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла. - Я ещё поработаю с радиочастотами, может быть, удастся подцепить Саундвейва… Он регулярно балуется с частотами.  
\- Ага, прямо слышу, как он говорит. Саундвейв: недовольство. Статус: провал. Рекомендации: убраться к шарктиконам драным, - спародировала одного из сослуживцев Слипстрим, и к её удивлению Шэдоустрайкер даже глухо рассмеялась. - Нет, ну серьёзно. Чушка ржавая. Болванка… Он, конечно, полезный бот и всякое такое, но… с ними же дико скучно.  
\- Ты просто не видела, как они с Шоквейвом в карты режутся, - хмыкнула та. - Это целое шоу. Не хватает только спецэффектов типа музыки на фоне и светопляски на стенах. Хотя Саундвейв иногда, когда задумается, может начать генерировать мелодии. Потом, правда, смущается и затыкается, но это всё равно шлаково забавно.  
\- Серьёзно? - Слипстрим подцепила один из кубов. - Это можно пить? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Проверь на наличие вирусов, - посоветовала Шэдоустрайкер, - но вроде да. Автоботы, кажется, убегали в спешке, поэтому прихватили, что смогли, но далеко не всё… Хотя компьютер чист и невинен, как заглушки у нулёвки.  
Слпистрим кивнула, но тут же неожиданно смутилась. Как назло, вспомнился самый первый скандал с Шэдоустрайкер, когда они только попали в ловушку, когда самый первый шок вперемешку с ужасом сковывал их по рукам, ногам и крыльям. Сикер отвела взгляд: если честно, они не часто работали вместе с Шэдоустрайкер, но о подвигах последней Слипстрим была наслышана.  
Шэдоустрайкер в армии уважали, но не любили и, самое главное, не боялись об этом говорить. Правда, любому, кто открыл рот и изрекал в сторону командира разведовательного отряда любые колкости, та просто без слов вдавливала кулак в фейсплет. Примерно так же, как совсем недавно она размозжила красивенький и аккуратненький носовой конус в лицевую самой Слипстрим. Видимо, практика у Шэдоустрайкер была отменная, раз ей столь чётко, быстро и почти незаметно удалось впечатать сикера в стену, втаптывая туда же её достоинство и самоуважение.  
Слипстрим лениво надорвала оболочку и опустила туда палец с анализатором, запуская протоколы изучения: на внутреннем экране замелькали подробности состава топлива, но сама сикер краем оптики всё же поглядывала на молчаливо борющуюся с системой Шэдоустрайкер.  
Мысли фембота снова вернулись к тому, насколько разными были отношения в армии к ним обеим. Шэдоустрайкер создавала двоякое впечатление, но Мегатрона устраивала её работа и результаты миссий, поэтому, видимо, её и держали, и даже больше: позволили дослужиться до командира целого подразделения. Круто, наверное, добиваться всего действительно своими манипуляторами… Не то что Слипстрим: о ней почти постоянно ходили не всегда хорошие слухи.  
В отличие от Шэдоустрайкер сикера частенько обзывали интерботкой, купившей себе место портами. На такую куколку, как она, засматривались все, включая Старскрима. А перепутавшись с ним проводами, она и взлетела так быстро и столь высоко… Непосредственный командир наверняка замял за ней словечко перед лордом Мегатроном.  
Слипстрим раздражённо стравила пар: знали бы окружающие, скольких сил ей стоило добиться того, что у неё сейчас было. Как много она пахала, не спала, недоедала, выбиваясь наверх и прокладывая себе путь порой в буквальном смысле кулаками. И сколько издевательств по поводу роскошной кормы она выслушивала, и сколько грязных намёков игнорировала, пока остальные похабно свистели ей вслед. У Шэдоустрайкер такого наверняка не было…  
\- Слипстрим, приём! - перед носом сикера пощёлкали пальцами. - Заброшенная база автоботов вызывает командира ВВС! Приём!  
\- Чего тебе? - буркнула погрузившаяся в раздумья фембот. - Я устала и хочу в оффлайн.  
\- Об этом и речь, - стравила пар Шэдоустрайкер, - я установила автоматическую программку, которая с регулярной периодичностью будет выбрасывать в сеть на десептиконские радиоволны сигналы о помощи. Мы пока может отдохнуть. Тут есть пара кварт с платформами. Можно прилечь, хотя подзарядиться не получится: сохранившийся минимум энергии уходит на работу компьютера.  
\- Отлично, - Слипстрим вытащила палец из топлива, - энергон вроде нормальный, пить можно. Я в оффлайн.  
Он резво поднялась и побрела в сторону, но Шэдоустрайкер свистком её остановила.  
\- Кварты там, - хмыкнула она, указав манипулятором в противоположную сторону, - а оттуда мы пришли.  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, просто прогуляться захотелось! - огрызнулась Слипстрим и, чинно переступив через очертания инсигнии автоботов, побрела к квартам. - Я первая, и мне выбирать, где ночевать! - проорала она себе за спину.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - хмыкнула Шэдоустрайкер. Её после совместного проживания с Шоквейвом уже ничто не пугало.

Стоило фемботу стереть ладонью пыль и приземлиться на средних размеров платформу, как проход тут же загородила чья-то тень. Шэдоустрайкер взметнулась вверх, активировав пушки на предплечьях и тут же опустив их. Командир ВВС странно пошатнулась.  
\- Ты вроде в оффлайн ушла, - фыркнула колёсная, - чего тебе?  
\- А ты не догадываешься? - раздражённо вскинулась сикер. - Хотя куда тебе… тебя же склепали из того, что было. Твоя триада всегда с тобой. В тебе, - язвительно процедила она.  
Шэдоустрайкер молча поднялась и шагнула к ней.  
\- Повтори-ка, - тихо произнесла она, опасно прищурив алую оптику.  
\- Я сказала, - отозвалась Слипстрим, - что тебе не понять тоски по триаде. Потому что она всегда с тоб… ой!  
Хлёсткий удар по фейсплету едва не откинул сикера в сторону. Фембот схватилась за пылающую щёку, не веря в то, что её только одарили унизительной пощёчиной - как в шлаковых мелодраматичных холо, которые ей так нравилось смотреть на Кибертроне ещё до войны.  
\- Пошла. Вон, - чётко разделяя слова, холодно бросила Шэдоустрайкер. - Я знала, что ты та ещё тварь, но это низко даже для тебя.  
Слипстрим всхлипнула и бросилась вон, взметнув за собой столб пыли и, резко накренившись, проскрежетав кончиком крыла по одной из стен. Шэдоустрайкер невидящим взором уставилась в пустоту. Это снова происходило. Ей снова напомнили о том, кто она и почему такой стало. Благодарность к Шоквейву за спасения стремительно сменялась ненавистью к самой себе - она никогда не будет прежней. Ей всегда придётся выслушивать омерзительные комментарии.  
И как бы она не злилась, Шэдоустрайкер знала, что Слипстрим права: огромная часть вбитых в прошивку протоколов у неё отсутствовала. Например, боязнь замкнутых пространств или нужда в ведомых крыльях, укрывающих холодными ночами. Ей в отличие от родившихся сикеров было чуть проще, но после операции, когда Шоквейв перепрограммировал её и переподключил обработку сигналов, многое изменилось до неузнаваемости. Теперь Шэдоустрайкер знала, что она не одна: её подчинённые стали её корпусом. Они действительно всегда были с ней, в буквальном смысле, и нужда в ком-либо ещё отпала сама собой… Хотя это не мешало остальным кричать ей вслед, какая она стрёмная уродка. Мрази.  
\- Слипстрим? - Шэдоустрайкер вышла в коридор и бросила тоскливый взгляд на полутёмную кварту: надежда на оффлайн рассыпалась ржавыми хлопьями прямо в пальцах рук. - Слип?  
Но сикер не ответила. Колёсная медленно побрела в сторону мирно мерцающего компьютера, где и обнаружила сгорбленную в кресле фигуру. Слава Праймасе, что этой ржавой дуре хватило процессорной мощности не убегать обратно в катакомбы, где любой лишний шум мог погрести её под тоннами завалов горных пород.  
\- Слипстрим, - Шэдоустрайкер замерла позади: она неуверенно переминалась с ноги и всё-таки скрестила манипуляторы на честплейте. Старые правила этикета твердили о том, что неплохо было бы извиниться, но фембот не была уверена в том, что это поможет. Сикеры плохо переносили насилие, а психологическое - особенно. Сегодня же Шэдоустрайкер нарушила абсолютно все правила, какие только существовали для уроженцев Воса. И плевать, что когда-то давно она сама была одной из них. - Слип…  
\- Да чего тебе? - грубо отозвалась та. - Поглумиться пришла? Давай. У тебя отлично получается, - съязвила она.  
\- Я была не права, - через силу выдавила из себя Шэдоустрайкер. - Прости. Мне не следовало тебя бить.  
Перед панелью управления повисла гробовая тишина. Шэдоустрайкер видела, как недоверчиво выпрямилась фигура в кресле. Слипстрим нервно кусала губы, но всё же поднялась и вышла в тусклый свет.  
\- Никогда больше так не делай, - процедила она, - и… и я тоже была не права. Я не хотела тебя обижать.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Каждая фембот смотрела в противоположную сторону, не до конца понимая, как лучше закончить этот глупый и смущающий разговор.  
\- Пошли отдыхать, - прервала, наконец, тишину Шэдоустрайкер. - Полагаю, у тебя платформа шире. Я могу посидеть с тобой, пока ты не уснёшь.  
Слипстрим кивнула и быстро обогнула летуна, периодически потирая до сих пор саднящую щёку. Первая обида и чувство ущемлённого собственного достоинства прошли, однако было неприятно. И скорее всего, если бы Шэудоустрайкер не извинилась, Слипстрим ещё долго припоминала бы ей этот инцидент.  
\- Ложись, - велела сикер, кивнув на платформу, - тут всё равно негде сидеть, а мне нужен тесный тактильный контакт.  
\- Ох, Праймас… - Шэдоустрайкер без энтузиазма забралась на платформу и растянулась вдоль стены на боку. - Ты на базе также отдыхаешь?  
\- Ага, - Слипстрим улеглась следом и кое-как устроилась рядом. - По-другому никак.  
Шэдоустрайкер без энтузиазма позволила сикеру обхватить один из своих манипуляторов и уткнуться изломанным носом в плечевой блок. Через несколько бриймов Слипстрим пробормотала что-то глухо, неразборчиво.  
\- Чего? - не поняла её глава наземной разведки. - Что ты сказала? - она поднялась, вырывая манипулятор из крепких объятий. Ей не показалось, что сикер вновь обозвала её стрёмной нулёвкой?  
\- Я сказала, что не хотела обзывать тебя стрёмной нулёвкой, - чуть громче повторила десептикон. - Я просто устала и испугалась замкнутого пространства, вот и нагрубила, - она снова утянула фембота на платформу и вернулась в прежнее положение. - Мне жутко без триады. Как будто нет опоры под ногами…  
Шэдоустрайкер подавила в себе желание поднять манипулятор и погладить шершавой ладонью равноценного ей командира по шлему. Слишком уж всё это лично, да и не по-десептиконски. С чего вдруг их обеих развезло на странные, непривычные нежности?  
\- Ну… мы типа скоро выберемся, и ты воссоединишься с триадой, - честно попыталась поддержать её Шэдоустрайкер.  
Снова воцарилось молчание, но уже не такое напряжённое, как в первые разы. Слипстрим пригасила оптику и теперь мерно вентилировала, постепенно расслабляясь и продолжая обниматься с манипулятором самого страшного в десептиконской армии бота.  
\- Можно задать нескромный вопрос? - неожиданно поинтересовалась она. Шэдоустрайкер глухо ойкнула. Фембот только-только начала проваливаться следом в оффлайн, как её рывком выдернули обратно. - А ты правда трахаешься с Шоквейвом? Он же стрёмный. И странный. Как с ним вообще можно путаться проводами?  
\- Не знаю, я не пробовала, - честно отозвалась та. - Мы просто живём под одной крышей, и всё. Я иногда помогаю ему в исследованиях, если не вызывают на миссии, но на этом всё. Мы даже спим в разных квартах. А Шоквейв трахается только со своими пробирками. В буквальном смысле.  
\- Серьёзно, в себя пихает? - удивилась Слипстрим, вскинув шлем. - Прямо… пробирки?  
\- Шлак, да не так! - фыркнула Шэудострайкер и глухо рассмеялась. - Полирует их, постоянно чистит… Будь у него глосса, наверное, облизывал бы, чтоб сверкало.  
\- Какая гадость, - хихикнула Слипстрим. - Неудивительно, что он одиночка. А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Ты с кем-нибудь путаешься проводами? Есть у тебя избранник? - сикер окончательно обнаглела и растянулась совсем уж близко, в порыве эмоций даже закинув ногу на внезапно подвернувшуюся соседку по несчастьям. - Он тебя? Или ты его?  
\- Я одна, и мне не нравится этот разговор, - сухо оборвала её Шэдоустрайкер. - У меня нет времени на личную жизнь. Лорд Мегатрон часто отправляет мой отряд на миссии, так что…  
\- У тебя нет времени перепихнуться? - изумилась Слипстрим. - Ты вообще никак не сбрасываешь напряжение?  
\- Почему тебя это так сильно волнует? - скривилась Шэдоустрайкер. - Это моё личное дело, и я не обязана отчитываться…  
\- Тебя никто не хочет.  
Слова сикера прозвучали оглушающим выстрелом во мраке кварты. Шэдоустрайкер резко вскочила, рвано стравив пар.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но как же сильно я тебе завидую… - Слипстрим перевернулась на спину, неприятно скрежетнув крыльями по платформе. - Хотела бы я, чтобы меня не замечали.  
\- Совсем с процессора съехала, - резюмировала ошарашенная командир ВВС. - Надо выбираться. К завтрашнему вечеру разговоры пойдут ещё хуже.  
\- Я не шучу, - Слипстрим устало пригасила оптику. - Думаешь, классно быть красивой? В интер-баре или на подиуме - да, может быть. Но здесь, на войне, - ни капли.  
Шэдоустрайкер от удивления даже забыла, что хотела оспорить тот факт, что на неё не заглядывались. Если уж на то пошло, у неё даже был коннект пару раз. Правда, меха приходилось почти откровенно спаивать, а потом под покровом ночи тащить в одну из неиспользуемых кварт и тяжело работать, чтобы получить хотя бы чуть-чуть удовольствия.  
\- Я только и слышу, что с такой кормой, как у меня, я должна соблазнять и ублажать других меха. Что я должна танцевать на шесте и за деньги позволять прикасаться к прекрасному. Что здесь мне не место, потому что такой куколке, - Слипстрим почти выплюнула это слово, - нечего делать там, где работают крутые серьёзные боты. И своё место я в буквальном смысле вытрахала, потому что Старскрим любит элегатность и изысканность, а я их воплощение в реальной жизни…  
Шэдоустрайкер с трудом сглотнула скопившийся в горле антифриз и осторожно улеглась обратно, не веря в то, что слышала.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я тебя завидую времени, Шэудострайкер, - призналась Слипстрим. - Да, неприятно осознавать, что ты отличаешься от остальных, но у тебя хотя бы есть шанс доказать, что ты реально на что-то способна. А я, даже если дослужусь до статуса Старскрима, так и останусь продажной интерботкой, вовремя подставляющей порты. Всем налить на мои способности, знания и опыт. Важна только корма и симпатичный фейсплет. Даже шрамы от битв на корпусе будут вызывать в остальных исключительно физическое влечение.  
\- Ну, ты вполне неплохо ввалила тому оплавку на оружейных торгах, - неожиданно ухмыльнулась Шэдоустрайкер. - Он ещё долго вопил и орал, катаясь по полу и забрызгивая всё энергоном из рассечённых магистралей.  
\- Это было даже забавно, - рассмеялась Слипстрим. - Хотела бы я быть как Старскрим… Ему-то никто вслед не свистит, что он не прочь поделить с ним платформу и попутаться проводами с красавчиком. Старскрим за такое разделает на части без суда и следствия.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он пришёл к этому сразу, - отозвалась командир разведывательного отряда, - в первое время наверняка были какие-то свои трудности, о которых мы просто не знаем. Может быть, однажды тебе хватит просто сурового взгляда, чтобы окружающие вытягивались по стойке смирно и сконфуженно просили прощения за грязные слова. А обо мне всегда будут судачить за спиной…   
Шэдоустрайкер оказалась не готова к столь откровенному разговору, и чем больше сикер рассказывала, тем сильнее удивлялась командир отряда разведчиков.  
На какое-то время они снова замолчали. Шэдоустрайкер лениво размышляла над тем, что, оказывается, у любого шаникса было две стороны. Одну представляла она - собранная из кусков своих товарищей уродина, которую не воспринимали даже как товарища, хотя многие десептиконы были обязаны ей активом. Но всё ограничивалось в лучшем случае отсутствием издёвок и отведением виноватых взглядом в сторону. Шэдоустрайкер к этому привыкла… А вот с другой стороны сияла Слипстрим: идеальная, гордая, сошедшая из-под плаща самого Праймаса, прекрасная и неповторимая сикер, с достоинством выдерживающая удары судьбы. В этом смысле они даже были немного похожи: их обеих корили и унижали просто за то, что они были. Может, потому, что другим просто жизненно необходимо было измываться над кем-то… а может потому, что они были меньшинством - фемботов в обеих армиях можно было сосчитать по пальцам двух манипуляторов. А может, были какие-то ещё причины.  
Слипстрим же думала о том, не зря ли она всё это рассказала. Она не обсуждала чувства, терзающие Искру много ворн, даже с собранной триадой. Тандеркрекер и Нова Шторм, прошедшие вместе с ней огонь, воду и ржавые трубы, безмерно уважали её и принимали как лидера, частенько успокаивая, когда она просыпалась среди ночи во время очередного гнусного приступа ужаса. Но даже так они не знали, как сильно их ведущая в глубине души ненавидела мерзкие комментарии и плевки себе в спину от других ботов. Ей казалось, что она работала и пахала наравне с ними, но почему-то только её шпыняли и унижали, обзывая красивенькой, но глупенькой куклой. Это действительно обижало.  
\- Слушай… - Слипстрим вдруг зажгла оптику и приподнялась. - Не пойми меня неправильно. Но я бы тебе вставила.  
\- Чего вставила? - буркнула Шэдоустрайкер, лениво приподнял шлем. - Походу, кто-то капитально шлемом приложился, пока мы летели под обвалом.  
\- Я серьёзно, - сикер недвусмысленно коснулась ладонью брюшных пластин второго командира, - ты хоть колёсная и страшная, но в тебе есть своя прелесть.  
\- Я тебе не уродец с выставки гибридов для удовлетворения влажных фантазий, - Шэдоустрайкер спихнула чужую ладонь. - Я ухожу. Отдыхай как хочешь, но без меня.  
Она попыталась перелезть через сикера, но та подвинулась совсем немного, и крупные широкие крылья загородили возможность выбраться.  
\- Без боя не сдамся, - прямо предупредила её Шэдоустрайкер, разогревая двигатели за предплечьями. - Буду стрелять на поражение. Моя звуковая атака ничуть не хуже, чем у Саундвейва.  
\- Я знаю, - Слипстрим снова попыталась её погладить, - но я не шучу. Я не хотела унизить, если ты об этом. Ты реально страшная, Шэдоустрайкер, но в этом твоя прелесть. И те, кто не понимает этого, просто глупцы.  
\- А выглядит так, как будто принцесса захотела извращённо развлечься, - фыркнула командир наземного разведывательного отряда. - Присунешь мне, а потом будешь ходить и гордиться тем, что уложила меня? Ещё чего!  
\- Ну давай наоборот, - неожиданно легко согласилась Слипстрим. - Мне не принципиально, если честно, - фембот осторожно коснулась шершавого фейсплета колёсной, - просто мне почему-то кажется, что ты хотела бы словить кайф от роли принимающего. Но если это тебя так смущает, активируй скрутку. Я с радостью тебя оседлаю, - сикер недвусмысленно потёрлась паховой бронёй об оттопыренный коленный шарнир второго командира.  
Шэдоустрайкер подавилась вентиляцией: шлак, ей откровенно предлаглали приятно провести время, а она ещё лежала и сомневалась! Нужно ловить кайф, пока была такая возможность. А потом будь, что будет. В конце концов, можно просто полежать и содрогнуться в ребуте, пока работают другие. Не всё же ей старательно наяривать чужие скрутки пьяных вусмерть меха, чтобы расслабиться совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Я оторву тебе шлем, если кто-нибудь узнает, - прошелестела Шэдоустрайкер. - Иди сюда.  
Слипстрим навалилась сверху и довольно заурчала движком, ощутив под собой крепкие, но довольно изящные ноги. Ярко-алые полосы на бёдрах приятно для оптики разгорались в темноте, очерчивая силуэт всего корпуса. Шэдоустрайкер глухо застонала, когда сикер впилась в губы, испещрённые шрамиками от частых ударов. Слипстрим улеглась на неё всем весом, вдавливая в платформу и возбуждённо вентилируя.  
Они целовались довольно долго, сплетаясь глоссами и смешивая капли антифриза, деля один цикл вентиляции на двоих. Шэудострайкер извивалась под жадными ласками и задавливала в себе любые проявления стонов, позволяя лишь рвано стравливать пар и недвусмыленно потираться паховой бронёй об острое колено, оказавшееся прямо между её ног.  
\- Не слушай этих кибердятлов, ты прекрасна, - прошелестела Слипстрим. - Они ничего не понимают в истинной красоте. Только и могут, что бросаться на яркую обёртку. Это как с энергоном - внешне не ахти, но стоит вкусить, и оторваться уже невозможно.  
Шэдоустрайкер хотела было царапнуть наглую летучку, да так, чтобы раздробить когтями жёлтое стекло кокпита, но в итоге только и смогла, что закусить собственную ладонь, продавливая острыми клыками внешнее покрытие.  
Паховая броня со щелчком разошлась, и Слипстрим безапелляционно вздёрнула чужие ноги вверх, открывая едва ли не самый потрясающий вид, какой только видела в своей жизни. Неожиданно аккуратная окантовка порта, влажно поблёскивающие в интимной подсветке лепестки защитной мембраны… Шэудострайкер с каждый кликом становилась всё лучше и притягательнее. Слипстрим облизнулась и подхватила колёсную под бёдра. Шэудострайкер глухо вскрикнула, когда тазовая секция взлетела выше, а её саму чуть не поставили на шлем. Гироскопы засбоили, и фембот даже не сразу поняла, что сикер, с причмокиванием облизываясь, выдувала тёплый пар прямиком на…  
Колёсная позорно взвизгнула, ощутив, как резво пробралась длинная гибкая глосса прямиком в неё. Лепестки мембраны с лёгкостью расходились под усиленным напором, пока Слипстрим, припав к подрагивающему порту, ласкала ароматно пахнущую приёмную систему. Шэдоустрайкер, может, и была редкостной страхолюдиной, но с остальным у неё всё было в порядке, и даже больше. Приёмные кольца слабо вибрировали, пока их раззадоривали в предшествующих ласках.  
\- Оно того стоило, - с влажным звуком оторвавшись от мокрого порта, изрекла Слипстрим. - Шлак, а ты горячая штучка, дорогуша. Зачем ты столько времени скрывалась от меня?  
\- Пошла ты, - прохрипела Шэдоустрайкер и с тихим ойканьем приземлилась обратно. Только-только разогретые системы требовали немедленного продолжения, и колёсная чувствовала, что если ей придётся умолять Слипстрим о хорошем коннекте, она это сделает, даже если потом снова и снова будет убивать себя приступами самоненависти.  
\- Вот так-то, - Слипстрим, наконец, позволила сформироваться собственной скрутке. Она редко пользовалась ею, предпочитая стимуляцию пальцами либо игрушками, но когда перед тобой раскидывается в предвкушении едва ли не самый сладкий корпус, удержаться трудно.  
Сикер игриво прошлась влажным оголовоком джампера по лепесткам мембраны, слабо продавливая их и отступая. Аромтная смазка потекла с удвоенной силой, и сикер, бросив быстрый взгляд на смущённый фейсплет партнёрши, снова подхватила её под бёдра и резко толкнулась вперёд. Шэдоустрайкер неожиданно зашипела, и командиру ВВС пришлось переждать первый спазм: шлак, по ощущениям она как будто действительно трахала нулёвку… Кажется, Слипстрим не ошиблась, когда сказала, что Шэудострайкер никто не хочет: настолько неразработанных приёмных систем сикер, пожалуй, никогда в жизни и не встречала. Да, бывали узкие, но хватало пары толчков, чтобы кольца расходились, пропуская скрутку в себе, но тут…  
\- Расслабься, - Слипстрим кое-как навалилась на командира наземного отряда разведки и ухватилась ладонью за чужой фейсплет, - тебе понравится. Но ты должна расслабиться.  
Шэудострайкер еле заметно кивнула, старательно избегая зрительного контакта, и попыталась чуть поёрзать, чтобы джампер прошёл глубже. Тщательно скрываемый в Искре страх, что всё это лишь постановка, что Слипстрим действительно просто хотелось удовлетворить какой-то свой извращённый интерес, мешали колёсной расслабиться. Процессором она вроде понимала, что можно просто лечь и словить неимоверный кайф, а Искра упрямо вставала на дыбы.  
Но ровно до тех пор, пока Слипстрим не смяла её губы в очередном поцелуе, выбивая всепоглощающей страстью все страхи и сомнения. Так просто не могли целоваться с теми, кто вызывал в меха презрение или отвращение. Тем более так не целовались сикеры - гордые, пафосные, считающие себя выше других во всём, начиная от полировки и заканчивая умениями вести бой в воздухе. Если бы Слипстрим было противно, она бы не лезла к уродине с такой жадностью. И даже если командиру ВВС хотелось чего-то неординарного, она преподносила это как-то иначе. Так, что Шэдоустрайкер хотелось согласиться… Удивительно.  
\- Другое дело, - Слипстрим с тихим стоном протолкнула скрутку глубже.  
Штекеры тут же ринулись забивать все подходящие разъёмы, и сикер, не теряя времени, принялась набирать обороты. Напряжение игриво кусалось, выскальзывая редкими искрами и оседая на каплях трансфлюида, облегчающего процесс подсоединения. Шэдоустрайкер запрокинула шлем, с каждым кликом расслабляясь всё больше и незаметно для себя запуская механизм вибрации.  
Слипстрим вскрикнула и рухнула на неё, придавливая к платформе. Ограничивающие кольца сжались, намертво заклинивая подсоединённые джампер, а через клик принялись вибрировать, сбивая только-только отладившийся процесс. Сикер ошалело стравила пар, распластавшись на узком по сравнению с ней честплейте колёсной, и застонала, когда уловила некий единый ритм. Стоило подстроиться под него и попасть в такт, как жаркий интерфейс тут же перетёк на новую грань.  
Шэдоустрайкер перестала терзать расцарапанную ладонь, вместо этого впившись в широкие плечевые блоки командира ВВС, притягивая её к себе и извиваясь во время особо сильных скачков. Вибрация внутри то усиливалась, то ослабевала, и это заставляло Слипстрим цепляться за неё саму почти отчаянно.  
\- Я… уже… - колёсная громко взвизгнула, впившись коленями в напряжённую тазовую секцию сикера.  
Широкие крылья плавно загорелись мягкой подсветкой, и Шэдоустрайкер на клик позволила себе отпустить все свои сомнения и поддаться нежности, захлестнувшей искру.  
Слипстрим удивлённо распахнула оптику, когда колёсная сама притянула её к себе и впилась в губы откровенным поцелуем. Но сопротивляться сил не было… Да и желания тоже. Вместо этого сикер подхватила её и, выпрямившись, насадила на скрутку до упора. Крупные крылья идеально перевешивали, что позволяло удерживать колёсную почти на весу. И целоваться, горячо сплетаясь сегментированными глоссами, глухо стонать друг другу в губы под покровом ночи, обжиматься и ласкать друг друга, пока была такая возможность…  
Ребут накрыл их мягко, степенно унося в блаженные дали. Шэдоустрайкер отрубилась первой, громко вскрикнув и содрогнувшись в приступе обжигающе-острого удовольствия. Слипстрим несколько кликов вжимала её в себя, прежде чем отрубиться следом и рухнуть на платформу, закрывая собой израненную Искру с обезображенным фейсплетом.

*** 

С момента их спасения прошло довольно много времени, и все эти долгие дни Шэдоустрайкер искренне делала вид, словно ничего не случилось. На её счастье, их разведывательный отряд командир Старскрим всё чаще стал кидать на миссии. Это позволяло избегать неловких встреч со Слипстрим, равнодушно расправляющей крылья при виде той, на кого раньше она и внимания-то толком не обращала. Подчинённые видели некоторые изменения в главе их отряда, но с расспросами не лезли, и впервые Шэдоустрайкер была им за это благодарна: если бы кто-то решил попытаться наладить с ней дружеские отношения, что и так было сомнительно, она бы точно расквасила ему фейсплет.  
И поэтому когда она вылезла из-под дезки и вернулась к себе, то сильно удивилась, обнаружив там бродящую среди её вещей Слипстрим. Сикер заинтересованно блестела оптикой и с любопытством оглаживала безделушки, хаотично расставленные по всей скромной кварте командира наземной разведки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - подбоченилась колёсная.  
\- А, это… я пришла к тебе, - Слипстрим на клик оторвалась от рассматривания застывшего дрона Шоквейва, присевшего на одной из стоек. - Кто это?  
\- Помощник Шоквейва, - процедила Шэдоустрайкер, - он иногда помогает мне со всякой мелочью. Шоквейв разрешил, если ты об этом.  
\- Он неожиданно милый, - Слипстрим, наконец, обернулась. - Но я пришла к тебе.  
\- Я заметила, - стравила пар Шэдоустрайкер, - ввалилась сюда, как к себе в кварту. Хоть бы постучалась.  
\- Я стучала, но ты не отвечала, и я зашла, - ухмыльнулась та. - Я долго думала и поняла, что у меня есть к тебе деловое предложение.  
Шэдоустрайкер устало покрутила шеей, разминая затёкшие конечности, и плюхнулась на свою родную платформу. Прошедшая миссия не была сложной, но вымотала её довольно сильно. Да и другие бойцы сегодня как-то особенно странно поглядывали на неё, пока она брела в сторону жилого комплекса, где обитал Шоквейв.  
\- Давай только быстро, я устала, - махнула она манипулятором в сторону сикера.  
\- Я хочу с тобой трахаться, - без обиняков перешла к сути дела Слипстрим. - Ты странная, и я не всегда тебя понимаю, но это круто.  
\- Страшная, - поправила её Шэдоустрайкер, - ты хотела сказать, что я страшная. Спасибо, кстати, что напомнила. Мне давно этого не говорили.  
\- Я хотела сказать то, что сказала, - фыркнула командир ВВС. - И если хочешь, я кое-что могу сделать, чтобы ты сама себя в зеркале радовала.  
\- Почему я должна согласиться? - продолжала допытываться Шэдоустрайкер. - Чем докажешь, что это не очередной розыгрыш?  
\- Можешь прямо сейчас оттрахать меня до последней капли энергона, - Слипстрим опустилась рядом с ней, - я не против. Говорю же, ты странненькая, но мне это даже нравится. И мне с тобой комфортно… Плюс, ты не бросила меня, хотя я жутко тебе нахамила.  
\- Ты хотела сказать, облила отработкой от супинаторов по самый шлем? - хохотнула Шэдоустрайкер. - Да, было дело.  
\- Какая же ты временами противная, - скривилась Слипстрим.  
\- Сама не лучше, - окончательно развеселилась командир разведывательного отряда.  
Страх, вновь сковавший Искру, стремительно испарялся. Шэдоустрайкер даже порадовалась тому, что теперь-то всё точно встанет на свои места. Не могли же они вечность ходить по одной военной базе и старательно делать вид, что между ними ничего не было. И даже если это всё лишь очередная уловка излишне красивого сикера… Что же, так тому и быть.  
\- Отсосёшь мне? - ухмыльнулась Шэдоустрайкер. - Прямо сейчас. В подтверждение своих слов. Эдакое… обещание.  
\- Всего-то, - оскалилась Слипстрим, - да без проблем. Если потом дашь ещё разок как следует тебе отлизать, а потом отыметь так, чтобы звёзды на внутреннем экране до утра светились.  
Шэдоустрайкер молча раздвинула ноги: две стороны одной монетки только что нашли друг друга, а целый шаникс мог спасти кому-то жизнь.


End file.
